Many medical procedures such as, for example, pelvic floor reconstruction interventional procedures can pose challenges even to the most experienced physicians. When performing a pelvic interventional procedure such as pelvic floor reconstruction, a physician may create a small incision to gain access into the pelvis cavity. Further steps of the procedure usually involve finger anatomical recognition, namely, a finger of the physician serves as the physician's eyes or otherwise replaces senses, and an insertion of a medical device and/or an element, e.g., a cannula and a support grid or mesh. In effect, a physician may be required to perform portions of the procedure without actually seeing the affected organs, medical tools and/or elements used.
Procedures in which visual feedback is limited or unavailable may pose a number of challenges. For example, training a physician in performing such procedures may be extremely complicated and possibly, put a patient in risk. For example, in order to train a physician in performing a pelvic floor reconstruction interventional procedure, a trainer or instructor may physically guide the trainee's hand into the pelvic cavity and instruct and/or help the trainee to feel, identify or recognize the organs and tissues therein. Teaching or training a trainee in a placement of an element such as a support grid may also be done by physically guiding the trainee in performing tasks, e.g., by having both trainer and trainee insert their fingers into the pelvic cavity. Other methods for preparing (e.g., planning access strategy or selecting equipment) or training for invasive procedures in which the visibility of the relevant region or organs is limited may involve using a corpse. However, such methods are lacking since various aspects exhibited by a patient are not exhibited by a corpse. Accordingly, such methods cannot be used for accurately planning, preparing or training for invasive procedures in which visibility of relevant regions, tissues, organs, pathologies or other aspects is limited.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.